Feelin Way Too Damn Good
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: They're feeling way too damn good...Bourton Slash dont like dont read mmkay


**Today felt like a Nickelback kinda day**

**This took me 6 plays of Feelin Way Too Damn Good to write**

**I own neither Nickelback, Randy or Evan...although I would like Daniel Adair all to myself...and maybe Evan lol**

**So don't sue me because none of this belongs to me**

**

* * *

**

_**I missed you so much, That I begged you to fly in and see me, You must've broke down, Coz you finally said that would, But now that you're here, I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming**_

Randy sighed and stared down at the sleeping form of his lover. He had begged and begged him to come and finally the younger had bent to Randy's ways. Randy smiled and ran his fingers through his lover's raven locks. They hadn't seen each other in such a long time it felt like Randy was dreaming. This couldn't be real there was no way Randy had ever been this happy.

_**Coz something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

_' Something has to go wrong, '_ Randy thought. He ws feeling way to happy for this to be real. Normally they were never like this. Randy smiled one last time down at his sleeping lover before he got up from the bed and crossed the room, entering the bathroom.

_**For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room, Should show you the sights, Coz I'm sure that I said that I would, We gotta make love just one last time in the shower**_

Randy smiled as he thought of the last two days. He hadn't left his hotel room once, they had spent all day together in the small room reacquainting themselves wth each others bodies. Randy placed his hand under the faucet, feeling the warmness of the shower water, he was supposed to show Evan around...or was he? He was positive he had said he would. Randy shrugged it off and reminded himself to ask once the younger man had woken up, though he was pulled out of his thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. Randy smiled and tugged on the arms until the younger man got the hint to come in front of him. He smiled down at his young lover and softly kissed his lips._ ' We have to make love one last time in the shower',_ Randy thought. Today Evan was leaving him and going back home for awhile.

_**Well something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Randy could feel Evan's hot breath on his neck as he pushed the younger man up against the glass shower door. He could feel his ankles digging into his lower back and his nails digging into his shoulders. He pressed his lips to Evan's own, smiling to himself._ ' Something's gotta go wrong, Im feelin way to damn good.'_ Randy thought.

_**And it's like, every time I turn around, I fall in love and find my heart face down and, Where it lands is where it should, This time it's like, The two of us should probably start to fight, Coz something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feeling way to dam good, oh, Feelin' way too damn good**_

Randy smiled as he watched his lover dress, thinking to himself what he did to deserve such a great person in his life. All his past loves had never been like this...they had all been the same but this time it was different. Randy sighed and couldnt help but think what could go wrong, normally when it came down to it a fight would ruin such a good day and this time Randy was ready for it._ ' Something's gotta go wrong'_ , Randy thought.

_**Sometimes I think best if left in the memory, It's better kept inside than left for good, Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me, Well something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Evan smiled at his lover and thought back to his previous relatinoships. They were nothing compared to what he felt for Randy, but he didn't want to think about them. They were best left in the past the only thing that mattered right now was Randy. But Evan couldn't help but think, ' _Something's gotta go wrong'_. Evan felt way to happy right now there was no way he could be this happy and stay that way.

_**And it's like, every time I turn around, I fall in love and find my heart face down and, Where it lands is where it should, This time it's like, The two of us should probably start to fight, Coz something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feeling way to damn good, oh, Feelin' way too damn good, Oh, oh, feelin' way too damn good**_

" What time is your flight?" Randy asked, breaking Evan out of his thoughts. Evan smiled, " 10 tonight...We can still do something until then." Randy nodded his head and smiled. Evan was shocked he expected Randy to throw a fit, for them to fight over him leaving. That's how these little visits usually ended, they would always fight and Evan would end up going home feeling horrible. He shook his head to himself and thought, '_ Im feelin way to damn good.'_

_**I missed you so much, That I begged you to fly in and see me, You must've broke down, Coz you finally said that would, But now that you're here, I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming**_

Evan shook his head, he had to be dreaming. He smiled over at the half-clothed Randy and crossed the room. Randy smiled up at him those beautiful blue-grey eyes drawing Evan further in love with the man before him. Evan smiled and softly kissed his lips, " I missed you." Randy let out a soft growl and grabbed Evan by his neck, nuzzling his face into it, ' I missed you too."

_**Coz something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feelin' way too damn good**_

Locked in their embrace both men couldn't help but think something was going to go wrong. Something always went wrong no matter what, this had to be a dream. But the soft breathing of each man confirmed to the other that this was real. Randy pulled Evan down to lay next to him, wrapping himself possessively around the younger man. Evan smiled and curled into Randy, loving the way the older man's breath hitched. Evan pressed his ear to Randy's chest and smiled, he loved listening to Randy's heart knowing that it played his favorite sound in the whole world. ' _This has gotta be real_.' both men thought

_**And it's like, every time I turn around, I fall in love and find my heart face down and, Where it lands is where it should, This time it's like, The two of us should probably start to fight, Coz something's gotta go wrong, Coz I'm feeling way too damn good, oh, oh, Feelin' way too damn good, (I missed you so much, That I begged you to fly in and see me), Feelin' way too damn good**_

Evan sighed as he sat in the hard plastic seat of the airport. His lover sat next to him as they waited for Evan's flight to be called. Surprisingly enough they had not been disturbed by any fans, a few people had pointed but none had approached them It was unusual behavior but Evan brushed it off. '**_ FLIGHT 276 TO MISSOURI IS NOW BOARDING. FLIGHT 276 IS NOW BOARDING_**.' Evan sighed and stood from his seat and began walking towards the gate, Randy following closely behind. Evan checked his ticket in with the man standing at the small brown podium before he turned to Randy. '_ Somethng's gotta go wrong_.' Evan thought. Randy was never one for showing affection in public but what he did next surprised Evan. Randy curled his fingers around Evan's neck and pulled him into a kiss, " Ill miss you." he mumbled. Evan blushed and nodded his head, " Remember I'm only a phone call away." Randy smiled and placed another kiss on Evan's lips beofre releasing the man from his grip. Evan smiled and began his walk down the terminal. He stopped halfway and waved to Randy who waved back before turing around and heading back to his hotel.

_**(I missed you so much, That I begged you to fly in and see me)**_

Evan sighed and leaned his head againt the plane window, hoping that this flight wouldnt take to long.

Randy sighed and leaned his head againt the steering wheel wondering how long it would be before he cracked and called his lover.

Evan jumped when his phone went off in his pocket blushing as he saw the name and picture flashing across the screen. " Hello?"

Randy smiled as the voice of his lover filled his ears, " Hey. How long do you think it'll be for another flight out here?"

Evan blushed and smiled, " I don't know...depends on how much you miss me."

* * *

**Sooooooo**

**Evan: I liked it**

**Randy: Eh**

**Me: Well geez I love you too Randy**

**P.s. I'm serious about wanting Daniel Adair...I could care less that he's " old" he's sexy...My rant is one for now **


End file.
